Separate Lives
by NishiNomi
Summary: Benarkah orang yang telah mati tidak bisa hidup kembali...? PART 2 UPDATED! SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS!
1. An Unknwon Telephone

A Tokyo Babylon Fanfiction

"Separate Lives"

Pair: Seishirou x Subaru *pasangan lawas yang tetep yahuuud* :3

Genre: Romance, supernatural (maybe)

* * *

><p>an: Setelah fict saya menginjak chapter 3, sudah waktunya untuk membuat 'jembatan' guna menyambung cerita ke depan :D

Fict ini saya bikin di tengah huru-hara dunia kelas 3 SMA, di mana murid-murid lagi pada gencar mikirin UN -_-a

Semoga bisa ngapdet chapter 1 dengan waktu singkat, supaya bias nerusin KiSEKi yang pada ditagih-tagihin *kasian author lhaaa*

Ucapan terimakasih saya haturkan kembali kepada orang dan benda yang sama, buat abang-abangan saya; yang makin hari sukses bikin saya gedeg setengah modar, ditambah anak XII IPA 1 yang kagak 'lempeng-lempeng' menjelang UN :D –pokoknya keep spirit daaah~  
>Juga buat junior saya di ekskul; terutama abang ganteng *sebagian adek kelas nyebut dia cantik?* jangan sampe angkatan 5-6 bubar kaga karu-karuan T.T<p>

Dan semua pihak yang terlibat dalam penpik ini, saya kembali menghaturkan terimakasih! Semoga fanfic ini bisa berlanjut hingga akhir tanpa gantung! Amiiiin! :P

Akhir kata dari author, selamat membaca, baca do'a dulu jangan lupa, dan yang paling penting, saya menanti review dari rekan sesama author!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: Saya hanyalah pelajar SMA yang sedang luntang-lantung nyari duit tambahan buat beli 'sesuatu' -_-<br>Yang jelas story asli ini bukan milik saya, tapi jelas dan nyata milik CLAMP seorang, TITIK!  
>Dan saya nggak bertanggung jawab kalo Anda nge-flame fanfic saya karena ini fanfic abal! XD<p>

* * *

><p>PaRT 1: An Unknown Telephone<p>

Subaru mengatur nafasnya. Menarik nafas perlahan lewat hidung, kemudian ia keluarkan lewat hidung.

Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Hanya kehampaan, kosong.

Subaru memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Irama nafasnya kian lama kian cepat. Peluh perlahan meluncur indah dari dahinya, tak peduli hawa dingin sedang menusuk tubuhnya karena hujan deras di luar sana. _Nggak bisa…_

Subaru teringat perkataan Kepala Klan sebelumnya. Lebih tepatnya, permohonan daripada disebut perkataan. Hatinya terkadang sembilu mendengar hal itu, tapi apa mau dikata. Permohonan itu harus ia tentang sendiri. Hanya untuk sebuah dendam…?

Subaru secara tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya. Dering telepon dan tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya sedikit membuat ia kaget. Ia hanya terdiam memandangi telepon itu sekilas. Tak ada satupun niat yang muncul untuk berbicara dengan si penelpon itu. Subaru membuang tatapannya jauh-jauh dari benda itu, menuju jendela yang menampilkan langit gelap dengan petir di sana-sini.

"_Hei… Bisakah kau angkat teleponnya?"_

Subaru menoleh dengan cepat ke arah telepon itu. Sebuah gelombang suara tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Pastilah itu bukan suara orang biasa. Entah itu hantu, arwah penasaran, ataukah…

Subaru memutuskan mengangkat telepon itu.

_"Akhirnya… Kau mengangkat telepon itu…"_

Di depan mata Subaru terpampang sebuah gambaran seorang wanita anggun dengan rambut hitam lebat yang menjuntai kemana-mana. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Subaru, sementara Subaru hanya menatap ia terkaget, seolah-olah ia sudah lama tidak bertemu orang itu.

"Yuuko-san…"  
><em>"Ohisahiburi desu, ne…"<em>, balas wanita yang bernama Yuuko itu, _"Sekarang kau sudah tumbuh dewasa ya, Subaru-kun…"  
><em>"Ba-bagaimana bisa…?"

_"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, harusnya kita sama-sama tahu… Kaupun punya kemampuan untuk melakukan hal yang sama denganku…"_ ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku?" tanya Subaru.

Yuuko hanya tersenyum miris sambil menatap dalam-dalam ke orang yang pernah ia kenal semasa kecil. Yuuko meletakkan gagang telepon yang ia pegang di atas meja, terbalik.

_"Aku butuh bantuanmu…"_

__ "Bantuan untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

_"Sesuatu berjalan tidak sesuai dengan siklusnya. Aku rasa kau juga tahu hal itu…"_

__"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Subaru singkat.

Yuuko tersenyum lagi.

_"Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya… Sesuatu itu harus segera dikembalikan kepada jalan yang benar…", _tutur Yuuko, _"Memang, dia bukan arwah penasaran atau sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tapi… Kurasa kau lebih pantas bertemu dengannya…"_

__ "…"

_"Kau ingin bertemu orang itu, kan?"_

Pupil mata Subaru melebar mendengar hal itu. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dengan pembicara yang muncul secara misterius itu.

"Itu…"

_"Subaru-kun…"_, pinta Yuuko, _"Rasa sakit yang kau pendam itu, tidak aka nada gunanya…"_

Perlahan, layar yang menampilkan _image_ seorang wanita itu raib ditelan bumi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Subaru kembali dalam kesendirian, dan kehampaan. Di tengah derasnya hujan di pusat kota Tokyo.

"Haruskah aku bertemu denganmu lagi… Seishirou-san…?"

~TBC~

* * *

><p>an saya sebenernya bingung mau masupin fict ini ke fandom manaa~ ,  
>segitu dulu dah, saya harap gak ngebetein ceritanya :D<br>semoga saya bisa update di tengah panasnya tengah hari bolong di bulan puasa :9

* * *

><p>BGM yang diputar selama pembuatan fict ini:<p>

1. Phil Collins - Separate Live  
>2. Katy Perry - Teenage Dream<br>3. Maaya Sakamoto - Spica  
>4. HALCALI - Long Kiss Good Bye<br>5. Kwon BoA - Jewel Song (Akira's Canto Diamante Version)  
>6. Kwon BoA - Kiseki (SOULd OUT ReMix)<p> 


	2. 21 自分の思い My Own Thoughts

An X/1999 Fanfiction  
>Separate Lives, PaRT 2.1<br>"_Jibun no Omoi ~ _My Own Thoughts"  
>Pair: *masih* Seishirou x Subaru<br>Genre: Romance, supernatural, sedikit angst (?)

* * *

><p>an: I'm back! :D/  
>Maafkan kepergian saya yang tanpa kabar ini! Maaf menelantarkan kalian, para reader tercintah! (edisi lebay)<br>Saya memutuskan buat buru-buru apdet chapter ini karena gak kuat menahan greget dan galau berkepanjangan pasca marathon nonton Tokyo Babylon – X. Ditambah dengan nekadnya dengerin X Character File-nya Seishirou ma Subaru, otomatis bikin rasa kepo saya meningkat drastis! (halah)

Anyway, saya harap chapter ini berkenan di hati para reader semua :D

Note: Baris yang dicetak miring dan tebal adalah flashback yang numpang lewat di pikirannya Subaru.  
>Baris yang <span><strong>hanya<strong> dicetak miring adalah pikiran Subaru yang lagi melayang-layang ke mana alias ngelamun.  
>*digorok Sei*<p>

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: X1999 dan antek-anteknya adalah milik CLAMP. Jika saya menjadi manga-ka-nya, mungkin sekarang serial ini sudah mencapai tankoubon yang ke 40 sekian kayak manga Detective Conan.

* * *

><p>PaRT 2.1: <em>Go-jibun no Omoi ~ <em>My Own Thoughts

_**Doushite...?**_

_**Konna koto...**_

_Berulang-ulang kali aku mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Hampir di sepanjang waktuku yang lengang._

_Hampir setiap hari pikiranku melayang-layang. Melamunkan dan memikirkan hal yang sama. Memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan "kenapa" yang acap kali kupertanyakan. Hingga hari ini aku masih belum bisa menemukan jawabannya._

_Hari-hariku dulu.. Biasa saja, seperti remaja pada umumnya. Yang membedakan adalah, aku yang dibebankan untuk mengemban tugas sebagai kepala klan Sumeragi selanjutnya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini, kecuali satu orang._

_**Seishirou-san...**_

_Dulu, aku berpikir... Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai seseorang. Bahkan aku tidak tahu, seperti apa pastinya. Perasaan yang dinamakan "suka" itu, aku sendiri tak tahu seperti apa wujud aslinya. Memang perasaan adalah hal yang abstrak. Tapi, paling tidak... Seabstraknya perasaan itu, setidaknya aku bisa merasakannya secara fisik._

_Perasaan yang kukenal dahulu, hanyalah rasa sakit, dan kesedihan. Hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Ya, memang begitulah. Karena profesiku berkaitan sangat erat dengan hal itu. Bahkan hingga mempengaruhi pola pikirku sendiri. Mempengaruhi cara hidupku. Mempengaruhi caraku berinteraksi dengan orang lain._

_Sebelum akhirnya aku mengenal orang itu._

_Salah seorang kenalan nee-san. Namanya Sakurazuka Seishirou. Ketika itu, dia adalah seorang dokter hewan yang mempunyai klinik di daerah Shinjuku. Dia orang yang ramah dan baik hati. Pada semua orang. Terlebih kepadaku. Karena kebaikan hatinya, aku tertarik padanya._

_Hingga suatu hari, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan mata kanannya tidak bisa melihat lagi. Kecelakaan yang di mana seharusnya aku yang menjadi korbannya. _

_Tapi nyatanya...  
>Ia memilih melindungiku. Membiarkan sebagian dari dirinya "rusak".<br>Dan pada saat itu. Aku menyadarinya. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Bukan, tepatnya aku telah jatuh hati padanya. Tak peduli aku dan dia adalah sama. Perasaan itu terlanjur tertanam di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Dan aku berjanji, aku akan melindunginya seperti ia melindungiku._

_Sayangnya..  
>Semua hanya ilusiku...<br>Semuanya lenyap begitu saja dalam hitungan detik.  
>Seluruh kebahagiaan yang mulai kurasakan, seketika itu juga berubah menjadi rasa pedih yang teramat sangat. Berubah menjadi penderitaan berkepanjangan yang membebaniku hingga saat ini.<em>

_Ya..._

_Tak lain dan tak bukan karena dia.  
>Karena orang yang paling kusukai itu.<br>Sakurazuka Seishirou. Dia adalah orang yang memberiku kebahagiaan, sekaligus orang yang membuatku menderita._

_**Aku adalah Sakurazukamori. Seperti yang kau ketahui, Sakurazukamori adalah klan pembunuh.**_

_**Sekarang kau sudah mengingatnya, bukan? Tentang pertaruhan kita waktu itu?  
><strong>_

"_**Jika kita bisa bertemu lagi, biarlah kita hidup bersama-sama selama satu tahun. Hatiku ini, berlawanan dengan hatimu. Kau baik, kau begitu suci dan jujur. Dan aku yakin seperti itulah kau akan tumbuh. Hatimu akan tetap suci. Maka, jika kita bisa bertemu lagi aku akan mencoba semampuku untuk belajar mencintaimu. Dan setelahnya, jika aku bisa menganggapmu "istimewa", kau menang, dan aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tapi, jika aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak bisa menganggapmu istimewa bagiku, jika aku tidak bisa membedakanmu dengan mayat itu, maka... Aku akan membunuhmu. Dan, hari ini aku akan membebaskanmu..."**_

_Bayangan itu masih jelas di mataku.  
>Bagaimana pria yang kusayangi itu dengan gamblangnya memaparkan bahwa semuanya hanya sandiwara belaka.<br>Bagaimana nee-san dibunuh dan dihempaskan ke tanah begitu saja setelahnya.  
>Hingga saat ini kata-kata itu masih terngiang di telingaku dengan amat sangat jelas.<br>Mengusik waktu dan hatiku._

_Sejak itu aku memutuskan untuk memburunya. Terhitung sejak itu pula, terjadi pertentangan dalam hatiku. Aku membencinya, karena ia membunuh kakakku. Tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya, karena rasa cintaku padanya. Dendamku padanya mengacaukan pikiranku. Melumpuhkan nalarku untuk memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan. Membutakan mataku untuk menentukan ke mana aku harus melangkah._

_Seiring dengan dendam yang menguasai diriku, muncul secercah cahaya di benakku.  
>Cahaya yang membawaku kembali kepada kepedihan yang menyiksa. Cahaya yang membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu.<em>

_Ketika itu aku kembali teringat akan pertaruhan itu. Seperti kembali ke masa lalu, bayang-bayang itu muncul lagi. Sosok pria itu, dengan wajah yang menyeringai jahat ke arahku, ia mengatakannya._

_**Kau lihat sendiri, kan?  
>Aku tidak merasakan apapun..<br>Bahkan di saat kau tengah menderita seperti ini..  
>Sumeragi Subaru-kun...<strong>_

_Memang sesuatu yang jauh dari dugaanku. Tapi, dari sinilah aku sadar. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Karena, aku memutuskan untuk memburunya. Dan menyerahkan diriku padanya. Sebagai "harga" yang harus kubayar, atas kekalahanku pada taruhan itu._

_Itulah tujuanku mencarinya. Agar "permohonan"ku itu terkabul menjadi kenyataan. Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi aku merasa, mati ditangan orang yang paling dicintai jauh lebih indah. Karena dengan begitu, dia akan menjadi orang yang paling mengetahui siapakah orang yang selama ini mencintainya. Konyol, memang. Tapi bagiku, memang begitulah adanya._

_Karenanya, aku terus bertahan hidup untuk mewujudkan harapanku itu. Hingga akhirnya hari itu tiba. _

Subaru meraih _lighter_ beserta rokok yang tergeletak di atas meja. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu melangkah menuju balkon. Memandangi tirai hujan yang bergelimangan tertiup angin. Jauh di belahan bumi lainnya terlihat cahaya _orange_ memancar hangat. Hujan berangsur-angsur berhenti. Menyisakan gerimis-gerimis kecil yang menari membasahi tanah. Subaru menyematkan sebatang rokok di sela kedua bibirnya, kemudian membakarnya dengan _lighter_ miliknya. Subaru mengisapnya dalam-dalam, lalu meniupkan asap yang tadi menumpang lewat di sekitar organ pernafasan atasnya perlahan. Pikirannya kembali mengambang, beriringan dengan pupusnya asap yang tertiup angin dingin.

_Sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin menikmati hari-hariku sebagai manusia biasa. Bersama nee-san, juga dengan Seishirou-san._

Subaru memandang lirih ke arah rokok yang tersemat di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Bara yang membakarnya terlihat menyala terang.

_Tapi takdir rupanya berkata lain..._

Subaru memejamkan matanya dalam kepedihan. Ia mendekap tubuhnya sendiri dalam kegundahan yang ia buat sendiri.

_Andai hari itu..  
>Aku yang mati..<br>Setidaknya aku bisa memberikan setitik makna dalam hidupnya. Setidaknya ia tersadar dan menganggapku berarti, sehingga aku bisa terus hidup di dalam hati dan pikirannya.  
>Hal itu semata-mata bukan karena aku ingin dianggap berjasa dalam hidupnya.<br>Tapi, karena memang itulah yang bisa aku lakukan.  
>Aku hanya bisa mengorbankan raga dan roh yang bersemayam dalam badanku ini.<br>_

_Meski begitu, semuanya percuma.  
>Segala sesuatunya telah terjadi di luar apa yang kuperkirakan.<br>Waktu tak akan bisa berputar kembali, sekuat apapun kita memohon.  
>Lalu...<br>Orang yang telah mati... Tidak akan bisa hidup kembali.  
>Sekuat apapun kita menginginkannya untuk kembali.<br>Itulah kenyataan hidup yang harus aku terima.  
>Sebagai manusia, sekuat apapun kekuatan yang kumiliki...<br>Manusia tidak akan mampu melawan ketetapan yang sudah ditetapkan.  
><em>

_Tak terkecuali aku._

* * *

><p>an Berakhir gantung!  
>Lanjut di part berikutnya, yak :D<br>*dilempar ke jurang*

Quote Seishirou mengenai pertaruhannya sama Subaru saya translate-kan sehancur-hancurnya ;_;/  
>Seandainya manga versi aslinya keburu saya download sebelum kuota saya habis ;_;  
>Bagian terakhir fanfict ini diketik dalam keadaan galau akut pasca baca Tokyo Babylon jilid terakhir. Belum lagi waktu liburan yang sudah semakin mepet dengan batas akhirnya, yang berarti saya harus kembali ke rutinitas awal ;_;<p>

Akhir kata, saya beserta keluarga dan mengucapkan Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Bathin (_ _)  
>Dan~ Sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya ;)<br>*digorok*

Dan jangan lupa RnR!  
>Kalopun ada yang mau nge-flame, sok!<br>Saya terima dengan lapang dada :D


End file.
